


'cause girl, oh girl, i want to see you again

by whosophia



Category: My Days of Mercy (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, btw this is kinda canon compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: Lucy gets off work at six and Mercy's waiting.or: my take on what happens after
Relationships: Lucy Moro/Mercy Bromage
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	'cause girl, oh girl, i want to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently obsessed with this movie which, honestly, deserves so much more love and appreciation.  
> the lack of fanfics is truly appalling hence i decided to take matters in hands and share my ideas.

The random Tuesday of Mercy's unexpected reappearance, Lucy pretty much spent the rest of her shift wide-eyed and lost in thoughts. So much so, in fact, that Sienna dismisses her at half-past five with a simple _'Just go, Lucy. I don't pay you to stumble around with your head in the clouds'_ and a pat on her back to reassure the waitress no hard feelings are really involved.

Stepping out the cafe's door, Mercy is _right there,_ a mere ten feet away. A vision as ever, in the same red sweater she was wearing before, casually leaning against the wall while focused on the phone in her hands. Lucy does notice, however, how the girl seems completely relaxing, letting out a long breath as though she can feel Lucy's eyes on her.

Mustering some courage, Lucy covers the short distance separating them and joins the blonde against the brick-wall. "Hey, boomer."   
"Hey you, Ohioan." Mercy replies, softly, letting a tentative small smile blossoming on her lips.  
The following silence is awkward yet thrilling. It's like that first night they had spent together in Virginia, all those months ago.   
"Your hair's longer," Lucy states, for a lack of better ice-breakers.  
"So is yours," Mercy quips. Her right hand twitches against her thigh, as she speaks; fingers clenching and releasing in the attempt to not reach out and tuck a chestnut lock behind the other girl's ear. "You've finished early."  
"Yeah," Lucy replies, distractedly, because Mercy's eyes are just so expressive and warm and they've yet to look away from her own face. "Have you been waiting long?"  
The blonde shrugs in response, offering another little smile. "Didn't want to risk missing you when you came out."

"Why are you here, Mercy?"  
The way Mercy looks at her, then, is something straight out of a cliché romance. Nobody has ever looked at her with such an intensity and longing and _feelings_ , before _._ Not even Mercy.  
"Because you are here," she states.

They stay rooted in their spots for a few more minutes; shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the wall.  
Mercy is about to suggest getting a drink or maybe going for a walk or, literally, _anything_ as long as she gets to be around Lucy when her brain short-circuits and words die in her throat.   
Lucy's hand is warm and slightly clammy where it loosely curls around her own fingers. Mercy doesn't dare breathing, let alone moving to grasp that soft hand to never ever let go. Ever.

They stand there for all of ten seconds more and then Lucy briefly glances at the blonde, shyly smiles that charming crooked grin of hers before letting go of Mercy's hand and pushing herself off the wall. "So. Are you staying in the area?"  
"Uhm, yes," the blonde replies, confused. "I looked up where your workplace was and worked around that."  
"Oh," Lucy whispers. "That's- neat."  
Unable to restrain herself, Mercy chuckles something akin _'neat?!'._ "My hotel is about ten minutes in that direction," she explains, vaguely pointing to her left.  
"I live a twenty-five minutes bus ride away," Lucy offers, unprompted. "Let's take a walk?"

Mercy just nods and smiles because, really, she'd walk all the way to Kentucky, with Lucy.

\---

They end up on a bench in the small park near the local middle school. Lucy doesn't tell her but she's spent many a lunch breaks sitting on that same exact bench, thinking about Mercy.

The two women tentatively start opening up to each other and it's a bit of awkward and a whole lot of emotional.  
Mercy is aware that regardless of however much the other girl is willing to give her, she is still wary and it will take quite more than a 'surprise' reappearance and a few hours of conversation to earn Lucy's full trust and, dares she hoping, affection back.  
Still, Lucy hasn't run yet and every so often Mercy catches the girl staring at her with that soft, tender look she used to wear around her.

After a short pause, the blonde speaks again, just not to give Lucy any reason to cut this _not-date_ short. "So, what is up with the Moro siblings?"  
"Uh," Lucy bites on her lip, eyes focused on the sun setting over the low buildings, collecting her thoughts.   
"You found a job," she prompts.  
"Yeah," the brunette replies. "Turns out getting employement in Berkeley is a thousand times easier than Monroe, Ohio."  
"You don't say."  
"Well, Martha finally did get promoted to store manager so, yeah. California has been good to us, so far."

Instinctively, Mercy stretches her arm across the small space between them, reaching for the girl's hand. "I'm so very happy to hear that, Lucy." She then processes her action and slowly pulls back.  
Lucy doesn't let go. She squeezes the blonde's warm hand for a few seconds and then places their intertwined fingers in her lap.

"What about Benjamin? Is he settling in alright?"  
Speaking of her little brother always brings a bright smile on the woman's beautiful face and today is no exception. "Moving schools mid-year has been a little tough at first but he's doing better now," Lucy recalls. "He's making friends and, uh, he's also been seeing a therapist. We, uhm, we all have been, actually."  
Mercy's hand in her own is comforting and grounding and something Lucy didn't know she so desperately craved and missed.  
"Lucy, that is truly so great," the blonde replies, smiling. "It will help you guys immensely."

Both set of eyes are now focused on their hands as they naturally let go and then slide back together, tangling once again.

"You, uhm, you quit your job?"  
"I did, yes," Mercy whispers in a shaking voice. "I also moved out. A friend from college offered me the spare room in her flat. It's an acceptable temporary solution."  
"Good. That's, uh, good."  
"I think so."

They stay silent for a few minutes before Lucy shakes her head and asks, "Mercy, what are you doing here?"  
"I just-"  
Lucy doesn't run away. She sits there, grasps the blonde's hand tighter and waits.

The past six months have certainly been good to the timid, awkward, lost girl Mercy had once known. She's grown into her own skin, matured, found her place in this world and, god, she's gotten so much _much_ prettier.

"I needed to see you again. To apologize and just-," Mercy shrugs, sighing in frustration. "I would have come sooner but I had things to take care of, before i could do that. And I figured you probably needed time to settle down and, well, just _time,_ I suppose."  
Lucy swallows, eyes glazing over for a brief second but then she blinks and every trace disappears.  
"I wanted to be-," Mercy squeezes her eyes, willing the words to come out, "to be ready. For you."  
"Mercy-"  
"No. Lucy, no." Mercy turns her upper body to fully focus on the other woman. "I am sticking around for a while longer. No pressure, no expectations. But I would like to see you again; spend some time together."

"Okay. That'd be nice."  
Lucy's smile is hesitant, barely there but there's also a glint in her gaze which knocks all the air out of Mercy's lungs.  
"Okay." Mercy's grin is small, tentative yet genuine. "Try and muster up some enthusiasm by then."  
Memories of that afternoon, many days and miles away now, make both girls' hearts race and smiles widen.   
"Shut up!" Lucy chuckles, gently slapping Mercy's thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> this work probably won't be a single one-shot (likely, a short multi-chapter) but i prefer not setting any specific goal to avoid putting pressure on myself.
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com


End file.
